1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having an imaging part that images a subject and generates image data, and a portable device and a portable telephone that use the imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic cameras are already known that, in order to enable the recording of images without camera shake, prompt the operator to retake an image when the initial imaging was disrupted by camera shake, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-11-88810. These cameras comprise a vibration detection section that detects vibrations of the camera main unit, a shutter speed detection section that detects the shutter speed of the camera, and a warning output section that issues a camera shake warning in accordance with the output of the vibration detection section.
Further, for example as disclosed in JP-A-11-95307, image blur checking devices of cameras are also known that notify an operator when image blur occurred. In this case the camera body comprises a camera control CPU, an image-taking lens and a shutter. The camera CPU outputs information indicating the focal length and shutter speed at the time of imaging to a CPU of the image blur checking device. The CPU of the image blur checking device then starts to read angular velocity data from an H gyro sensor and a V gyro sensor in response to closing of an X contact point, and at the same time the CPU of the blur checking device periodically reads angular velocity data based on interrupt signals from an oscillator to thereby calculate an image blur amount based on the focal length and shutter speed information and the angular velocity data. The image blur checking device only lights an LED to inform the operator that image blur occurred when the image blur amount exceeded a specified value.
Furthermore, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2004-266648, a camera shake correction apparatus is known that, when camera shake correction mode was selected, automatically increases the shutter speed by n times and also increases the sensitivity by n times. In this case, when the operator presses the shutter button once, imaging of n frames is automatically performed in succession and the amount of deviation of the digital image data that corresponds to the imaged image of each frame is detected. Next, by correcting each digital image data by the amount of the detected deviation and then synthesizing the data to generate digital image data for one frame, in the digital image data that is ultimately generated the noise amount is constant and the camera shake amount is decreased to 1/n.
However, the conventional examples disclosed in the above JP-A-11-88810 and JP-A-11-95307 merely comprise functions that simply notify the user that camera shake occurred in the camera. These conventional examples do not allow a user to check image data in which the camera shake was corrected, and the user has to perform imaging again. When the user cannot perform imaging again, the only method available to the user is to store the image data that was imaged in the camera shake state. There is thus an unsolved problem that user operability is poor.
Further, in the conventional example disclosed in the above JP-A-2004-266648, when the camera shake correction mode is set the shutter speed and the sensitivity are automatically increased and image data of a plurality of images is imaged. However, it is necessary to simultaneously process the image data of the plurality of images that were imaged, and thus the required storage amount and operation amount increases and the time until the image data after correction processing is displayed on a display part lengthens. There is thus an unsolved problem that the user is left with the impression that the correction processing time is long.
The present invention focused on the unsolved problems of the above-described conventional examples, and it is an object of this invention to provide an imaging apparatus that can quickly display an image after camera shake correction to the user, as well as a portable device and a portable telephone that use the same.